<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loveless by cldstrf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710036">loveless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf'>cldstrf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a while since tifa's gone out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loveless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A date. Could she call this a date? Knowing Jessie, it had to be. That woman was too flirtatious for her own good. Which only made her asking even more surprising than it normally would be. They were seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loveless</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa had been so unprepared for this question, as Jessie had only asked earlier that day if she would go with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You see, ah, I already had tickets, and my date flaked on me, so… </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was hardly believable, but Tifa could only stammer out </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love to, but, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Jessie pumped a fist in the air, grinning from ear to ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great! I’ll see you tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to Sector 8 wasn’t difficult. The paths through were clear enough, though she knew that if she were to run into any trouble, it’d be almost nothing to take care of. Thankfully, she didn’t run into anything, preventing her black dress from getting dirty. Elegant. Form fitting. Her hair was placed in a neat bun on the back of her head. Still wore her red boots though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Loveless Avenue, Tifa searches around, waiting outside of the theater for her date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There you go again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t far off of the truth, she supposes. She got dressed up for it. Even if it wasn’t, she certainly took it as one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tifa,” she hears behind herself, and she turns towards the woman approaching. Jessie, in her crisp button up and a pair of slacks, her bandana missing but her hair still up and messy. It was charming. She finds herself feeling a little warm under the collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie,” she greets back, and said woman looks up to the theater sign, pulling out two tickets from her pocket as she looks back to Tifa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen it before, but I’ve read the poem. It’s really good. I think you’ll like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will,” Tifa says, and when she turns her attention back to Jessie, she has an arm offered out, smiling at her like it was the natural thing to do. Tifa feels her lips part, about to say something, before she simply slips her hand around the crook of Jessie’s elbow, allowing herself to be guided inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie got good seats; they were nearly at the front row. It makes Tifa question how long she’s had these tickets for-- they must’ve sold out a long time ago, and to get front seats at the last minute was practically impossible. She tries to ask, but Jessie doesn’t answer, instead pointing out their spots and pulling her along towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t usually come out to Sector 8,” Jessie says after they’re seated, crossing her legs idly. “I haven’t seen a play in ages!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw one a while back. It was a Wutai film. Pretty good, in my opinion, but I think you’d have to see it to believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chat about films right up until the lights dim, and Jessie puts her hands together, getting comfortable in her seat and watching the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa tries her best to focus as the play begins, but she’s too aware of the presence beside her, whose hand was resting on the arm rest between them. Tifa wonders if she should take it. Would that be weird? She wasn’t sure. As she tries testing it out, lifting her hand as Jessie’s attention is captivated by the play, and the hand between them flips over, palm exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprises her, as Jessie hadn’t even been looking at her, but she slips her fingers between the brunette’s, relaxing into her seat afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa might just understand that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence, and the only movement between them was the gentle swiping of a thumb across knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The play comes to a close, and everyone claps as the curtains draw inward. Jessie looks over to Tifa, who was already looking back to her, and she smiles. “You liked it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Jessie says, and Tifa can’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s led to a fountain, and they sit on the edge, Tifa facing the water to run her fingers along the surface. The sound of water running is peaceful. The only people that were out seemed to be couples on a late night walk, possibly coming out from the same theater they were just in. They all seemed so engrossed with each other that she didn’t mind asking her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie,” she waits until she hears a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm?</span>
  </em>
  <span> to continue. “Why did you invite me out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...ah.” She laughs a little awkwardly, turning her head to the side, away from Tifa. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” The two stay quiet for a while until Jessie realizes that Tifa wasn’t going to continue until she answers. “Girl time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got dressed up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had her there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Jessie sighs, turning back around to face the other woman. “I just… thought I’d give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa looks down to the fountain again, then lifts her head with a smile. “Well. I think it was worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie looks surprised at that, and she opens her mouth to speak but Tifa was already leaning in, pressing her lips to Jessie’s cheek. It had her turning red in seconds, and Tifa snickers under her breath before she stands, offering out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Take me home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>